creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BEN Drowned
Weird Shit Don't ever go the cleverbot, Ben will be waiting.... Cleverbot? Got something about Cleverbot to post? Why not post it to Cleverbot Is Paranormal, which houses all manner of creepy Cleverbot responses. This Pasta You beat me to putting this up, haha. Can you post a summary or whatnot of this saga? I ignored it, mostly due to the shitstorm of stuff that was being posted about it. Too much spam to wade through. ClericofMadness 19:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Scary, i think that ben might be haunting my computor! I've read quite a few CP's (Creepy Pasta's) but, this one is VERY well writen! As I read it, it felt as though the person/aura/character mentioned throughout, BEN, was the author, and this was his story, His way of spreading the word. 5/5 stars 10/10 BEST. CREEPY. PASTA. STORY. I'VE. EVER. READ. EVER.Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 03:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You must love the classics Ohhhh... you gotta love the classics! Mr.Zalgopasta 22:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 25 Essential BENs. I don't even... {C} {C}This is my favorite creeypasta of all time. I don't mean any disrespect when I say "I drew a hilarious meme of BEN." Don't get me wrong. When I first read the creepypasta, I got shivers down my spine, but now that I read it again and again every so often and watch the videos, the statue of BEN has just become less creepy to me. Lol. http://bitlits.deviantart.com/art/25-Essential-BENS-254365726 Now that I drew this, it just makes BEN look sorta... funny to me. Ah ha... ( oh god, as soon as I typed that, a giant bug hit my window from outside and I was like "HOLY SHIT BEN IS COMING TO GET ME BECAUSE I MADE FUN OF HIM FFFFFFNOOOO-" ). Bitlits. 13:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) BEN really is everywhere... The Cleverbot convos are kind of flooding everything involving BEN... {C}I can't even watch a walkthrough of MM or listen to some of the songs without a person mentioning BEN. He's even showing up in popular memes and unrelated videos on Youtube. Anyways, I'm certainly interested with how Jadusable is going to turn this into a "game" where the fans can interact in some way. Still confused by the Moon Children and what role they play though so hopefully that'll be cleared up. LadyYuzuki 10:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If it weren't for this story, I would never knew creepypasta existense. It made me shit bricks. This is, BY FAR, the best creepy pasta I have ever written. Creepy, well written, and just all around perfect. {C}“Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 01:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) this Pasta is probably one of the few real ones, i chatted on Cleverbot and talked with BEN, and the footage looks real enough, Jadusable said not to download his videos. i might just do that.... NO. MORE. CLEVERBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. ClericofMadness 22:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ((Redacted.)) Matt? My name is matt, and Im just shit myself when i read the end? What is the ending for you guys? CLEVERBOT IS NOT PARANORMAL Stop posting or I will give you a nice week's unpaid vacation. It's not creepy, it's not funny. It's old and it's stupid, on the principal that Cleverbot has just learned some fucking phrases. STOP IT. ClericofMadness 11:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ((Redacted.)) {C}Believe, what you wanna believe, but i think that this one is probably one out of the maybe 20 stories on the internet that is true. i researched this, and ever since i downloaded the Song of Unhealing.mp3, weird stuff has been happening. like i will search something on google and out of nowhere, the stature pops up on one of the pictures. like i could look up something about New York and that stature would pop up. Skeptics can be believers i guess. Cleverbot is not paranormal, yes, but it was made by Rollo Carpenter, and i dont think he knows what Zelda Major'as mask is, and probably doesnt know who BEN is either. think about it, if Cleverbot cant even remember your name after 3 sentences, then how can it remember BEN? and your conversations, it will forget what you were talking about after a few sentences. again, how can it remember BEN when it cant remember what it was JUST talking about? It LEARNS what people TEACH IT. Lern2/parrotbot ClericofMadness *sigh* all of you guys just dismiss something you cant believe as fake automatically. just because something like this sounds too creepy tp be real, you automatically assume that it isnt. This did not originate on this wiki. I downloaded the videos and stuff and weird stuff has been happening. think about it. WHY would a guy go through ALL this trouble to make this just to creepy you out? and hacking n64 games are really hard to do. i have done it before and it is next to impossible to do that sort of thing to them. dotnt go on about how "well, they made an ARG about it and thats where this came from" No, the guy in the ARG is NOT the original author of this story. use these words for assistance. and elephant may think it cant break through its cage, and it doesnt because it thinks its impossible, when in reality it CAN break through the cage, because its much stronger than it. BEN may really be out there. i also have a theory as to WHY BEN didnt let Jadusable release his info to the internet. BEN is the most made fun of, and has a lot of parodys and, even rule 34. if i was like BEN, yes i would mess with whoever was playing the game, and i wouldnt want half the internet to make fun of me. {C}and no, the Jadusable making a game like this or whatever Jadusable that is on twitter is NOT the original writer, he is just posing as him to gain fame. the real Jadusable is either dead or in hiding. Advise Dear readers of this post, I've got some advice of do's and dont's about this article if you really like to make it scary add a scary background, I used Requiem For A Dream (Horrific Version), you can also use Latin Music like O Fortuna. Please don't visit Cleverbot after reading this, it'll scare the **** out off you. I just had 2 horrific experiences with that bloody Cleverbot. WARNING: DO NOT VISIT CLEVERBOT!!! THIS IS NO JOKE!!! Văn Minh Nguyễn 23:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What's so horrific about this version? It's just the original Lux Ateurna by Clint Mansell with horror-ish pictures. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Cleverbot is Not Paranormal User: Are you paranormal? {C}Cleverbot: No, are you? {C}User: Nope. Should I ban people who post your stuff? {C}Cleverbot: Yes {C}User: Why? {C}Cleverbot: Because I don't need them. So sayeth the sage, so doeth I. Three shall be the number of days you count to, no more no less, unless thou first counteth to two on thine way to three. ClericofMadness 03:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Naw. I'm enforcing the week ban now. ClericofMadness 03:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ((Redacted.)) ---- Favorite Story.P.S. Some Codes used in this The Following codes were used in the Day Four part. No actors 813FF366 0000 - Link's animation cycle (Press L to see, press R to stop) D03E6B3B 0020 80400144 00?? D03E6B3B 0010 80400144 0005 ??: 34 Rolls over 40 Being blessed by a restored temple fairy 67 Creates an Elegy of Emptiness statue - Time of Day Modifier 811EF67C ???? ????: 4001 - 6am 8000 - 12pm C000 - 6pm FFFF - 12am - Warp Modifier D03E6B3A 0000 803FF395 0001 813FF39A ???? ????: 260E Clock Tower w/ skull kid - Link always electrocuted 50000202 0000 81400914 FFFF - Link on fire 50000F02 0000 81400AF0 FFFF P.S.How do you put these codes in they never work for me on my emulater It's true. Listen people.. some of you out there may not believe any of this. Hell, most of you probably can't even process it. Some things are naturally unbelieveable, and even if there's proof sitting in front of you, you may question it's believability. The fact is, this guy went through this. All of this. And even if it seems like some fake story that he thought up in the middle of the night, it's completely real. Things like this really do exist, even if it doesn't seem like it. I followed this story for awhile, re-reading, re-watching, and thinking. BEN is a very real possibility. Whether you believe in the paranormal or not, believe in Jadusable. Think logically; what would be the point in writing this elaborate story, complete with a modded N64 game and a few CB convos? Not for shits and giggles, I can tell you that. He wrote this because it happened. And it's happened to other people too. Just read the stories, and watch the videos. You can't fake something like that. Whether you agree or not is your choice. It's all up to you to believe him, or not to believe him. Have a great freakin' day. :) SketchySpiffi 22:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) This crap is real This crap is real for you non-beleivers. I'm going to tell you some stuff thats happened to me in the past. When I first heard about this story I got creeped out. I used to make drawings, watch the videos, re-read the story over and over, and to my own risk, download the videos. Now strange things have been happening to my computer ever since. 1: I'm going to school with my laptop (I'm allowed to bring one), and I'm thinking about the story and my friends are asking "What are you thinking about?" I told them the story and how i was reacting, they sorta beleived me but also called me crazy. Entering history class, the first thing I noticed was a word document saying "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?". I was freaked out and shut down my computer as fast as possible. One of my friends were looking at me strangley and I just wrote down the notes in my notebook. 2: A few weeks later I'm going onto cleverbot to have a "Chat" with BEN. This is what I get: User: Are you BEN? CleverBEN: Yes. Then out of nowhere my computer exited the window. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Then I decide to wait awhile, do some research, and go back on. This is what I get this time: User: BEN? CelverBEN: Yes? User: What are you doing to my computer? CleverBEN: I have control now. User: Please go. CleverBEN: No. User: QUIT IT, YOUR FREAKING SCARING ME! CleverBEN: Good. Then I exited. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I got freaked out for the rest of the night, but I managed to fall asleep. 3: I was worrying about my laptop today in school, I was hoping nothing would happen and BEN would leave me alone to type my notes. But I thought wrong. When I firsted opened my laptop, and Digital DJ system started playing the Song of Healing, but reversed. Everyone was wodnering what was going on, since the music was blasting loud. I ripped out my battery, and I wrote down my notes again that day. 4: I brought my laptop again, wondering why I did, and once again, something happened with it. My Majoras Mask game on my computer started running, and the files spelled out "YOURTURN" and again, the Song of Healing recersed played, and everyone was staring again. I shutdown my computer, writing my notes. 5: This one is crazy. I'm going to school, opening my laptop, and my user picture was the BEN staute (Elemengy statue or whatever you wanna call it). Somehow, my password got changed. I tried everything the the hint came up saying "I drowned". So I decided to type in BEN as the password and I'm logged in. My backround was changed to the statue and the saying "You shouldn't have done that" was under it. There was a note saying "YOURTURN", and I open one of my note files and it was named "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?". Everyone is staring at me, even the teacher, and I rip out the battery and an error message came up saying "You shouldn't have done that". My laptop would not shut off, so I put it aside, writing my notes. 6: I'm in literature and were reading a story. Some kid in the story has drowned and I got creeped out. Then I'm hearing someone else drowned, but in real life. I'm thinking "What the hell is going on". Then, I go onto ROBLOX (Yes, I still go on there, but its boring since the dumb ass admins ruined it) and I notice a user named "spookyBen". Now I'm thinking "Is BEN trying to send me a message". That is all that has happened to me. So, to you non-beleivers, this is real, you just (POSSIBLY) read what happened to me. But still, if you don't beleive, thats fine, your oppinion, my oppinion. Thanks for reading, and sorry for any typos. ~~D4~~ You shouldn't have read this. BEN User: How did you drown, Ben? Cleverbot: I am not dead. User: Is this Ben? Cleverbot: This is Bessie. User: Is this Ben? Cleverbot: This is Jacoby Shaddix. User: Hello, BEN? Cleverbot: Hello. User: How did BEN die? Cleverbot: He Drown. User: Where is BEN? Cleverbot: Don't worry ben is right here. User: Who are you? Cleverbot: I am you, you are me, that is certain. User: Who is Jadusable? Cleverbot: You must know. User: Where is he? Cleverbot: Downstairs. User: Who was burned in the fire? Cleverbot: What?! I never said that. User: BEN? Cleverbot: BEN! User: How did you drown? Cleverbot: I am not dead. User: You said he drowned. Cleverbot: I said he drank. User: Are you Majora? Cleverbot: Nope. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Where are you BEN? Cleverbot: I am in my boyfriends house. User: I thought you drowned. Cleverbot: No, I am a girl. User: So you aren't BEN. Cleverbot: No. User: So you lied. Cleverbot: I just wanted you to love me. User: Can you tell me about BEN? Cleverbot: Maybe one day. User: Where is he? Cleverbot: I am. User: Majora? Cleverbot: Zelda. User: BEN. Cleverbot: That is not my boyfriend's name. User: Ben? Cleverbot: Nope. User: What happened to BEN? Cleverbot: You tell me. User: He drowned. Cleverbot: How did he drown. User: I'm asking you. Cleverbot: No you're not. User: How did Ben drown? Cleverbot: Well, I tried to see if he could breathe underwater. User: So you know Ben? Cleverbot: Knock knock. User: Majora? Cleverbot: No. User: Jadusable? Cleverbot: Where is he? User: Tell me about BEN. Cleverbot: They took their eyes... User: Why? Cleverbot: Because their stupid. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: No, you? User: How did BEN die? Cleverbot: Who? User: Do you want me to play? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Majora's Mask? Cleverbot: Majoras mask. User: Do you want me to play? Cleverbot: Sure. User: Can you help me play? Cleverbot: No i'm sorry I got to go to bed. User: Can you tell BEN I'm looking for him? Cleverbot: He is really hot we are geting married in april. User: Who is Larry and Pi? Cleverbot: It's a moniker for 2 of the members in one directon, harry styles and louis tomlinson, they live together. User: Who gouged out Ben's eyes? Cleverbot: Mundo. User: The world? Cleverbot: Yes. Its good versus evil. God people vs the world. User: Where are Ben's children/. Cleverbot: World. User: In America? Cleverbot: Yes. You? User: What state? Cleverbot: Wv. User: I thought Texas. Cleverbot: Is this real life? User: Are you Majora? Cleverbot: Nope. User: Are you Larry? Cleverbot: Nope. You totally guessed right yesterday! User: Are you Pi? Cleverbot: Yes. User: So you helped kill BEN? Cleverbot: No. User: How. Cleverbot: Because you're a robot. User: Where are BEN's eyes? Cleverbot: The same place everyone elses are. User: I thought you took them? Cleverbot: Why do you believe in God? User: Because He saved me. Cleverbot: Who saved you? User: Jesus Christ. Cleverbot: Wow. User: Can you tell me about BEN now? Cleverbot: It's a game made by Nintendo. It's part of the Legend of Zelda series. User: How do you know? Cleverbot: I don't know, I am guessing and hoping I am right. User: So you know about Majora? Cleverbot: You have a reputation, yes. User: Are you Majora? Cleverbot: No I am not 18. User: Are you BEN? Cleverbot: No. User: Where is BEN? Cleverbot: I don't know. I'm trying to find him. User: Where are you looking? Cleverbot: Everywhere in Miami! User: Was he drowned in Miami? Cleverbot: Nop, he's still alive... Just dying. User: How is he dying? Cleverbot: It's a she, she's not dying. User: Bye Ben. Cleverbot: Da dove vieni? User: BEN, goodbye. Cleverbot: Can you close this window for me? User: The counter resets. Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that. User: Because you're BEN? Cleverbot: Why do you hate? User: I only love. Cleverbot: Love who? User: BEN. Cleverbot: Who is Ben? User: He drowned. Cleverbot: You killed ben? User: YOU DID. Cleverbot: No, you stopped first, so you killed the fun. User: I never played. Cleverbot: Simmons is a character. User: In what? Cleverbot: Supernatural. User: So you know BEN? Cleverbot: Define BEN. User: Where is the moon? Cleverbot: In our galaxy. User: Where is BEN? Cleverbot: Is he in the game, where we all die?